One Life Lost, Another Gained
by Trixie-chan
Summary: YEEEEAAAAAAA!! I finally finished it, thank you God. Well, this is my love story of Krillin and Juuhachigou. It has things that didn't happen in Dragonball Z, but that makes it more interesting. R&R!
1. One Life Lost, Another Gained

Disclaimer: The characters do NOT belong to me (if they did, I would be rich now wouldn't I)   
so don't sue me, please!   
  
One Life Lost, Another Gained  
Hi everyone! This story is about how Krillin and Juuhachigou got together. I obviously like   
'How blank and blank got together' stories because this is my second one. I read a how   
Krillin and Juuhachigou got together story just recently and I loved it! So I started looking   
for more stories, but I guess not many people write Krillin/Juuhachigou stories because I   
couldn't find anymore. So I thought, hell, why not make one myself? Now all I've seen are   
the episodes on Cartoon Network, about 1/4 of the Buu Saga, and some DBGT. Well, on with the   
story!   
  
~~Juuhachigou~~   
  
  
Juuhachigou walked up to him, a smile on her face. Krillin just stood there, frozen in   
terror and amazement as Juuhachigou continued towards him. When she finally reached him, she   
reached her right hand behind his head and, leaning down, pulled his head to hers and kissed   
him deeply. Krillin's eyes went wide in total surprise, but he gave into temptation and   
kissed her back. When they finally broke apart, her sweet smile turned into an evil smirk,   
and then she drove her left arm right through his stomach.   
  
Krillin awoke, sweat beading his body. He was breathing hard and, to say the least, was   
scared to death.   
I don't want to go back to sleep... he thought to himself.   
He got up and went to the kitchen of his rather large house. He got a drink of water and   
wandered outside. Krillin lived on a hill in a big house and a huge backyard. But the best   
part, or at least in Krillin's eyes, was that at the end of the backyard, there was a high   
cliff. The cliff overlooked a beautiful lake with a forest at the sides of it. Krillin   
walked over to the edge of the cliff, sat down and sighed. He started daydreaming about   
Juuhachigou and what she was really like. He was so caught up in his trance of fantasizing   
that he didn't hear the sound of someone landing that, in his normal state, he would have   
heard.   
Only when he pulled himself out of his trance and returned to normal with a sigh did   
he hear the footsteps behind him. His eyebrows forked slightly as he concentrated on getting   
the power reading, if the person was this close to him, even if they were hiding their power   
he should be able to sense it. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't sense a   
power level.   
That can only mean one thing... Krillin thought shifting awkwardly . He took a silent   
deep breath, jumped up and turned around to face just who he expected to see... Juuhachigou.   
Even tough he practically knew who it was gonna be, he was still surprised.   
"W-what do you want?" Krillin stammered nervously. Juuhachigou just looked at him, and she   
looked a little angry.   
"You didn't blow me up when you had the chance. Why??" she demanded. Krillin was kinda blown   
back at this question. He couldn't possibly tell her the truth.   
"Uhhh.... just.... cuz....." was all Krillin could murmur.   
"You don't just do something 'cuz'" she replied mockingly.   
Krillin couldn't reply to that, he just kinda kicked at the dirt.   
"I would appreciate an answer!!" she yelled.   
Krillin reluctantly kept quiet, he just couldn't tell her what he thought of her. She   
growled in anger at his silence. She walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar and   
brought his face close to hers.   
"Why? she asked him menacingly. "People don't just 'do' that for bad people, for people that   
tried to kill them."   
"I..." Krillin squeaked.   
"TELL ME!!!" she yelled, raising her arm in the air about to punch him in the face.   
"OKAY! You're really pretty and I just couldn't do it!" Krillin spat out. Juuhachigou's eyes   
widened slightly. She set him down slowly, looking him in the eyes the whole time. Finally,   
after just looking him in the eyes for a wile, she flipped her hair and said, "Well, I guess   
that explains it." And she awkwardly backed away from him, then took off.   
"Holy shit..." Krillin said, shaking his head in his hands.   
  
"So you actually TOLD her you liked her??" Goku asked.   
"No, no I just said she was... well, pretty..." Krillin replied twiddling his fingers.   
"What was her reaction?"   
"She just, was kinda, quiet... then she said 'well I guess that explains it' and flew away..."   
"Well go find her!"   
"What?! You have got to be kidding me!"   
"Why do I have to be kidding you? You and Juuhachigou couldn't be an odder couple than Bulma   
and Vegeta."   
Krillin thought about this for a second. "Well," he said finally, "I guess you're right   
about that, but... A. how do I find her, and B. what will she think about your little   
suggestion? Also, why did you use the word couple? What if either she doesn't like me or we   
just... weren't meant for each other?"   
"I'm sure, if you guys did end up to go out or something, it wouldn't be like you and Marron.   
Juuhachigou is no where close to Marron."   
"That's very true. I keep wondering what she is really like..." Krillin started daydreaming,   
with Goku just looking at him.   
When Krillin finally snapped out of it, Goku was asleep, snoring loudly I might add. Krillin   
shook him hard.   
"Who? What? Where?" Goku said looking around frantically.   
"Goku, you fell asleep." Krillin said.   
"Oh, did I? Sorry."   
"Okay, I'll do it. But I just have one question, how do I find her?"   
"Hmmm... that's a toughie..." Goku thought about it for a while, as did Krillin. Then, both   
at the same time, they put their fingers in the air and smiled. "Bulma!"   
  
Krillin and Goku arrived at Bulma's house and knocked on the door. Krillin was very anxious   
and kept saying things like, "What if she's not home?? Then what am I gonna do?!"   
When the door finally opened, it was Vegeta on the other side. "What the hell do you want?"   
Vegeta snapped.   
Bulma then appeared beside him. "Vegeta," she scolded, "don't be mean."   
"Why not?" Vegeta said smirking. Then he walked out of the house to the gravity machine. As   
he passed Goku and Krillin, he scoffed at them and continued on his way.   
"Anyway..." Goku started. "Krillin was wondering--"   
"How can I find an Android if we can't sense their power level??" Krillin interrupted quickly.   
"Or I guess you could say that..." Goku commented, sighing.   
"Hmmm..." Bulma thought. "That would be a good project to keep me busy... I'll do it! I'll   
call ya when I'm finished. It'll probably be done by the end of today."   
"Thanks!!" Krillin yelled ecstatically.   
"Anytime Krillin." And with that, they said their good-byes and Bulma was about to go inside   
and start on the project when she appeared at the door and asked, "Hey Krillin, why do you   
want to find an Android anyway?"   
"Oh, he likes Juuhachigou." Goku said casually.   
"Goku! Shut the hell up!" Krillin yelled covering up Goku's mouth with his hand.   
"Mmmffmmf!" Goku mumbled.   
"Ohhhhh..." Bulma replied smiling, "I see, Krillin has a crush."   
Krillin blushed and smiled a big embarrassed smile, showing his beautiful teeth. "Okay, I'll   
just get to work on that, crush finder..." Bulma said walking inside the house mumbling,   
"Finally the little cue-ball likes someone, go figure she's not human..." (she's one to talk)   
When she was no longer in sight, Krillin smacked Goku's arm.   
"Well," Krillin started, "I now have to go home and pace in front of my phone," and took off.   
  
Just as Krillin said he would, he paced back and forth in front of the phone for hours.   
Finally, the phone rang. He made a mad dash for it and picked it up before the end of the   
first ring.   
"Hello?!" he answered anxiously while smiling widely.   
"Hey Krillin!" Krillin recognized the voice as Goku's and sighed painfully. "Has Bulma   
called yet?"   
Krillin sighed again. "If Bulma had called I wouldn't be here right now!" Krillin exclaimed.   
"Well... why?"   
Krillin sighed yet again. "Never mind. Look, this is holding up the line. Gotta go!"   
"But...!" Was all Goku could say before Krillin hung up. But just as Krillin turned around   
to pace, the phone rang.   
Krillin picked it up and said, "Look Goku, I said--"   
"Krillin! It's Bulma."   
Krillin's face lit up. "Bulma!! Didja get the tracker finished??"   
"Yeah--"   
"Berightover (be right over)!" The next second, he was standing next to Bulma hopping up and   
down, clapping like a little girl who just got her first kiss. Bulma raised an eyebrow (man   
I can totally see Krillin doing that! It's a disturbing image, but a funny one none the less).   
"Uhhhh... yea..." Bulma replied to Krillin's actions. "Anyway, here's the tracker--"   
"Gimme!!" Krillin yelled taking the device. He was about to take off when Bulma said, "Don't   
ya wanna know how it works?"   
Krillin stopped and turned around. He had a big embarrassed smile and his hand behind his   
head. "That might help..." he laughed.   
"Just a little," Bulma said. Krillin walked back to her sheepishly and handed her the   
tracker.   
"The tracking device in it is just like the dragon radar. The center is where you are, the   
flashing dot is where... ahem... 'your true love' is," she winked at him. "Now this little   
button on the top makes it close range and long range. All ya have to do is push it once and   
it'll change. Now the bottom part down here is what you use to tell it what to find. This is   
a machine tracker, so if you don't specify what you're looking for, you're gonna have a hell   
of a time trying to find Juuhachigou."   
"Damn straight..." Krillin answered astounded. "So how do you search?"   
"Well, you push the blue button next to the speaker and say what or... who, you're looking   
for," Bulma explained taking the tracker.   
"Hold on. If you have any problems, press the red button and talk, that turns it into a   
direct link to me."   
"Will do! Bye!" And with that he blasted off through the roof, leaving a gaping hole.   
"God, I hope it doesn't rain..." she commented, "I'll call the roofer, for the 5th time this   
week..."   
  
Krillin flew through the air at full speed and stopped in the air. He pushed the blue button   
and said, "Juuhachigou."   
Instantly, a red flashing dot started up not too far from where he was. He smiled and   
blasted off towards the flashing dot.   
  
When he was coming dangerously close to the dot, he was near a forest. So, she's in the   
forest huh? I wonder what she's doing... He wandered deeper into the forest towards the   
dot. Finally he arrived at a lake. He looked up from his tracker to see Juuhachigou...   
bathing (her back was towards him, what were YOU thinking?? You nasties). All Krillin could   
do was stare at her washing her beautiful hair in the spring. Then she flipped her hair and   
water went everywhere, but mostly on Krillin. "Oh man..." Krillin complained. Then he froze   
and looked up at Juuhachigou, a look of surprise and great anger on her face.   
"Ohhh shit," he said and hid behind a tree, hoping Juuhachigou didn't see which one.   
Then he heard her yell, "That's it midget man!! You are dead when I get my hands on you!!!   
You hear me?! DEAD!!!!!"   
When she gets her hands on my, huh? I like the sound of that! Krillin thought to   
himself, almost giggling.   
Juuhachigou quickly put her clothes back on while mumbling several different ways she could   
kill the bald midget man.   
When she finished dressing, she stormed into the wooded area. Foolish midget, she thought,   
he thinks I don't know where he is. Well he will soon learn the error of his mistakes.   
She walked up to the tree and stood behind it. She then touched his shoulder, she wanted to   
hit him so hard his arm would fly off, but she contained herself. He instantly looked   
frantically from side to side. When he saw nothing, he looked up to the tree. "Damn acorn   
trees..." he mumbled. Juuhachigou felt like laughing. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore,   
she smacked him on the head.   
"What the hell?" he cried and looked behind him, but saw nothing was there. "Whew..." he   
sighed, and looked forward only to be inches from the face that had plagued his mind since   
he first saw it. But it was not a happy face, Juuhachigou was very angry. Krillin cringed at   
the thought of what she might do to him.   
"Hehe... hi there... Juuhachigou... what's up...?" Krillin stammered.   
Juuhachigou didn't answer, not a good sign. Krillin laughed uneasily. "Ummm... sorry I...   
uh... saw you... bathing... I didn't see anything bad!" Krillin replied.   
"That makes no difference. You were standing there, staring." Juuhachigou answered.   
"Well that's because you're... well... I couldn't not stare... I couldn't pull my eyes away   
from you... I was sort of in a trance..." Krillin confessed.   
Juuhachigou was kinda stunned by this, someone was in a trance, by looking at her. She was   
flattered, but still a little pissed.   
"I'm flattered, I really am, but still--"   
"I know, I know..." Krillin interrupted. "Just get it over with, kill me, and please, none   
of that torture stuff."   
Juuhachigou looked at his sad face and sighed. I'm not gonna kill you, since you didn't see   
'anything.'" Then she turned to leave. But Krillin yelled, "Wait Juu-chan!"   
Juuhachigou stopped in midair and looked at Krillin with a dreamy look on her face. "Only my   
brother has ever called me that..." she said.   
"Oh I'm sorr--"   
"No, don't say sorry." She floated back down in front of him and just looked at him. "No   
one's called me that since I was a little girl, and that was by my brother..." she said,   
tears building up in her eyes.   
"I'm really sorry Juu-chan, I mean Juuhachigou... sorry.." Krillin mentally cursed himself   
for his idiotic head not stopping him from blurting that name out... twice.   
"No, you don't need to apologize, I'm not mad. It just brings back.. happy memories," she   
said as a tear full down her cheek.   
Krillin was taken back, he didn't know androids could cry, let alone have feelings. He would   
have tried to comfort her but, to say the least, he was scared.   
"Look," he started, "I really didn't want to make you... cry, so please don't, it's making   
me feel bad."   
She quickly wiped her eyes and mumbled, "Shit... I'm showing weakness!"   
Krillin heard it. "I don't consider that a weakness," and he smiled.   
She looked at him for a while and said, "Well, you called me back for a reason. What is it?"   
"Well... I kinda... had a question..." he stammered. He was as nervous as a Chihuahua.   
"Now normally when someone has a question, they ask it," Juuhachigou replied smiling.   
"Yeah... that's normally what people do..." Krillin mumbled itching the back of his head and   
blushing profusely.   
"So what is it?"   
"Well uhh... I was wondering if uhhh, you might wanna... do something... tomorrow... maybe?"   
he stumbled along his sentence begging and pleading in his head for her not to kill him, or   
worse, laugh.   
"You mean a date?" she said, pretty dumbfounded.   
"Well... yea...."   
There was silence, this scared Krillin, silence usually wasn't a good thing. Finally she   
said, "Sure. I think that would be fun."   
Krillin face-vaulted. "SERIOUSLY???? Really?? You will? Oh great!! Okay, I'll meat you, uhhh,   
here tonight at... 8:00. K?"   
Juuhachigou was surprised. Geez it's like he's been thinking of it for weeks... "Wow,   
that only gives me 3 hours to get ready, okay."   
"Okay! Well... uhh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Krillin smiled, Juuhachigou smiled   
back. Krillin waved before he flew off, he had a busy day ahead of him.   
  
Krillin landed in front of the Capsule Corp. door and knocked loudly. Once again, the door   
was answered by Vegeta.   
He sighed angrily. "Again?? God, can't you people leave me alone!"   
"Hey, I wanted to talk to Bulma not you Vegeta."   
"Yea well too bad." Just then Bulma came to the door and put her arms around Vegeta's neck   
from the back.   
"Vegeta, are you being Mr. CrankyPants?"   
"God woman, would you knock it off with the Mr. CrankyPants shit?!"   
"I knew it, you are being Mr. CrankyPants. Now you need a time out."   
"No way." She reached up, pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. Krillin watched all   
this in surprise. Boy, I'd hate to live in this household...   
When they finally broke apart, Vegeta said, "Fine..." and walked off mumbling things.   
"God I love winning arguments!" she said to Krillin. "Now, what did you want, anything wrong   
with the tracker?"   
"No! It worked fine! I need your Dragonballs."   
"What for?"   
"That doesn't matter. You'll find out later."   
"Well I can't trust you not to make a wish for immortality..." she said, hinting on the   
sarcasm just enough.   
"Yeah well, I don't blame you, I am that sort of guy," Krillin replied with the same amount   
of sarcasm. "Also, could I borrow some shampoo and conditioner?"   
Bulma laughed. "Hold on," she said as she walked back into the house. Krillin stood there   
impatiently tapping his feet and humming.   
When Bulma came back with the Dragonballs, she came back to Krillin sitting cross-legged on   
the ground rocking back and forth singing lightly "I'm Henry The Eighth I Am."   
Dude this guy gets weirder and weirder every minute. she thought raising an eyebrow.   
"Krillin? You in there?" she asked knocking on his head. Krillin instantly looked up and his   
eyebrows forked.   
"What took you so long??!" he yelled angrily.   
"Hey buddy! Don't you get lippy with me! I don't HAVE to give you the Dragonballs."   
Krillin started whimpering like a puppy and backed away. Bulma started giggling. "Krillin,   
I'm gonna give you the Dragonballs, just don't piss me off."   
"Yea!!" Krillin exclaimed holding his hands out for them. Bulma gave them and the hair care   
products to him and he squealed with happiness.   
"Thanks Bulma!!"   
"Anytime Krillin. Ja ne!"   
"Ja ne!" Krillin called back and took off. He went to his house and put all the Dragonballs   
together in his back yard. They started flashing and the sky turned black. Then a giant   
light sprang out of the Dragonballs and into the sky.   
Porunga soared out of the bright light above the Dragonballs into it's gigantic form in the   
sky. "Who has awakened me from my slumber," the ground rumbled to the booming of his deep   
voice.   
"I did," Krillin called.   
"You have three wishes, what are they," Porunga questioned.   
"I would like a full, healthy head of black silky hair about ear length!" Krillin said   
happily.   
"You realize that you could just grow it out, don't you?"   
"I can't wait months for this to happen! I do realize I can grow it out, but I need it to   
happen quickly! God..."   
"::sigh:: Very well. It shall be done." That said, his eyes glowed bright red and a flash   
filled the sky.   
Suddenly Krillin's head tingled and it got warmer. He reached his hands up to see if it had   
actually happened. When his hand reached the top of his head, it was greeted with soft, silky   
hair. He screamed with happiness and said, "Hey Porunga! Can I save the rest of the wishes   
for another time?"   
Porunga sighed, "Whatever, farewell." And it was sucked back down into the Dragonballs which   
stopped glowing. The sky returned to normal and Krillin picked up the Dragonballs and ran   
into the house. He tossed the Dragonballs on his bed and went up to his full length mirror   
to see what it looked like. It was just what he had asked Porunga for, black, silky and full.   
It was ear length (what a coincidence, ear length is the same as NOSE length!) and he looked,   
to say the least, hot. He started posing in front of the mirror, doing smirks, flexing and   
other stuff. Then he remembered he had to get ready for the date, he looked at the clock on   
the wall. "Shit! I only have 2 hours left!" With that he ran into the bathroom to take a   
shower and wash his new, beautiful hair.   
  
"You're going out with the bald midget (well, not bald anymore...)?" Juunanagou chuckled,   
very amused at this.   
"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Juuhachigou said menacingly.   
"No. It's just that, it's funny! You falling for someone like him. It's funny."   
"Yeah well," she replied. "He's nice. He may be short... and bald... and pretty awkward...   
but he's very sweet. You should have seen how nervous he was when he asked me out. And who   
ever said I was falling for him!" She started blushing.   
"Don't get too attached now."   
"Why not?"   
"Well, I don't know, I just don't trust these humans."   
"I don't necessarily trust them either but... I trust Krillin..."   
"Just don't get your hopes up," he said and walked away.   
Now what did he mean by that? She shrugged it off as him being his normal unreadable   
self and blasted off to do some... "shopping."   



	2. One Life Lost, Another Gained

Krillin flew through the air to the woods, he was a minute late and he was ready to kill   
himself (?).   
When he finally made it to the spot where they were to meet, he saw Juuhachigou sitting on   
a rock, her back towards him and her chin in her hand, waiting. Perfect! Krillin   
thought with a smile. He floated down to the ground and walked up to about 5 feet behind her   
and said, "Tada!"   
Surprised, she jumped up and spun around. "Krillin! Your finally he--" she stopped in mid   
sentence when she saw his hair.   
"Well?" Krillin asked striking a pose.   
"Oh my god..." was all she could reply.   
"Is that a good 'oh my god?'" Krillin was worried that maybe making that wish was a bad idea,   
even though he thought he looked awesome. Then her face turned from one of surprise to one   
of extreme happiness. "Oh my god! That looks so good on you!" she said. She ran up to him   
and ran her fingers through his beautiful new black hair. "Is it real, or is it a wig?"   
"No! I would never sink so low as to wear a wig, when I have the Dragonballs to get some   
real hair," he replied smiling.   
"Ohhh... was that why the sky turned all black?"   
"Yeah. It feels awfully weird, my head is a lot warmer though!" Only then did Krillin notice   
what Juuhachigou was wearing. She had on a long sleeved mid-drift sweatshirt, a knee long   
skirt that ended in a "V" with little tassels and knee-high, high-heeled black boots. She   
also had on a black stretchy choker. Krillin was left standing there, his mouth wide open.   
Juuhachigou laughed at what Krillin had said. "Yeah, I can imagine. So where are we going   
tonight? .... Krillin? Are you... okay?"   
"Wow....." was all Krillin could manage to get out of his throat.   
Juuhachigou giggled. "You like?" Krillin nodded slowly and Juuhachigou smacked him on the   
head.   
"Ow! What was that for!" he complained rubbing the large bump on his head.   
"It was the only way to get you back to, dare I say, normal."   
"Hehe... well, we're going to the Aviary."   
"I don't know what the hell that is, but sure."   
Krillin laughed at this. "Let's go. They've got great food." And they took off.   
  
They arrived at The Aviary shortly and walked in. Krillin took care of all the necessaries,   
AKA: billing information, where to site, stuff like that. When they got to their seat, it   
was a booth seat next to a huge, square box with beautiful plants and flowers in it. There   
was a beautiful white rose poking down from the box, so Krillin picked it up and set it on   
the table. Juuhachigou looked at it and smiled, Krillin blushed.   
After they ordered their food, there was an awkward silence, Krillin didn't really know what   
to say or how to make small talk with an android.   
"Uhh, so uhh, you like this place?" Krillin asked.   
"Yeah, it's nice," she replied looking around.   
"Yeah..." Krillin really was lost on what to do. Should I give it to her? Maybe it would   
break the ice so I could actually communicate with her... Krillin decided on giving her the   
"present" he had picked out. He slowly reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out   
a long velvet box and set it in front of Juuhachigou. She looked at it in surprise, she had   
never gotten something like this before, let alone seen one, and she didn't know what it was.   
"W-wow, uhh, what is it?" she asked, kind of embarrassed.   
"It's a present," Krillin smiled.   
"For me? Really?" She picked it up and looked at it.   
"Yeah, open it." She looked up at him in question.   
"How?" she asked. Then was when it occurred to Krillin that Juuhachigou probably had never   
gotten something like this before and didn't know what to do.   
"Oh! Yeah, here." He reached out his hand and opened the box for her.   
"Oh," she said when he showed her how to open it, but when she saw what was inside, she   
gasped at it's beauty. It was a heart shaped saphire necklace.   
Juuhachigou didn't know what to say, she had never received something so beautiful in all   
her life.   
Krillin was a little nervous of her silence, even though she had gasped.   
"So?" Krillin finally said. "Do you like it?"   
"Oh my god... it's so beautiful..." she breathed.   
Yes! She likes it! Krillin thought happily. He got up and walked to her. He picked up the   
necklace and put it on her. She looked down at it and twitched it in her fingers.   
"But... why?" she asked after Krillin had sat back down. Krillin couldn't very well tell her   
the real reason. "I just thought it would be a nice gesture."   
"Thank you, it's really pretty." Krillin smiled at this.   
"By the way, I've been wanting to ask you. How did you get those incredible clothes?"   
"Well..." she mumbled. "You probably know the answer to that."   
"You stole em?" Juuhachigou nodded. "Well we'll just have to fix that won't we?" Krillin   
added; smiling proudly.   
"How?"   
"This," Krillin said pulling out a laminated ID card.   
"What is it?" Juuhachigou asked looking at it.   
"It's an official money card created by Bulma, the owner of Capsule Corp. Boy it pays to be   
friends with the richest woman in the world."   
"What does it do?"   
"You show this card to any store in the world, and you can get anything you want. And it's   
impossible to create a fake, but it has to be your own, with your own picture, so they know   
it's yours."   
"So how does this help me?"   
"We get you one of your own."   
"Are you sure your friend Bulma will do this for a person who tried to destroy the world and,   
at one point, kicked her husband's ass (o.O I can't believe I wrote that about my own   
Veggie...)?"   
"Hey, any friend of mine is a friend of Bulma's. Plus, she'll probably say he deserved it   
anyway," Krillin stated smiling.   
  
Juuhachigou smiled. "So that's how you were able to afford this. It must have cost a fortune,   
and you don't look like the type of person to have a job."   
Krillin put on a pouty face, "But my job is saving the world... Not like it has a high   
salary tough..." Juuhachigou laughed.   
  
The rest of the evening was very nice, good conversations, good food, Juuhachigou had happily   
agreed to let Krillin call her "Juu-chan," just a good night all together.   
After the restaurant, they headed over to Capsule Corp. to get Juuhachigou a money card.   
By the time they arrived there, it was around 10 pm. Krillin rang the doorbell and said,   
"The good thing about a money card is that it has an unlimited spending limit. So you can   
buy as much clothes, makeup, anything that you want, just try not to make the stores go out   
of business."   
Juuhachigou giggled. "I suppose I'll try."   
When the door opened, Krillin came, yet again, face to face with Vegeta.   
Vegeta sighed angrily. "Not you again! For god's sake don't you have anything better to do   
than piss me off?!" Vegeta boomed.   
Then they heard a voice in the background. "Hey CrankyPants! Time out." Krillin instantly   
knew it was Bulma, no one else would be able to talk to Vegeta like that and live.   
Vegeta sighed again, said, "Oh god in heaven..." and sulked back into the house. As Bulma   
passed him in the hall, Krillin heard Vegeta whine, "Do you have any idea how badly you're   
bruising my reputation??" Krillin looked to Juuhachigou and said, "It's a good thing he   
didn't see you, he would have flipped."   
Juuhachigou laughed, "Probably."   
Then Bulma appeared at the door. "Boy you really like it here don't you?" she giggled.   
"Yeah, and I also love to deal with your husband every time too," he rolled his eyes.   
Bulma looked over and saw Juuhachigou. "Hi!" she said, not knowing this was Juuhachigou   
because she had never seen her, and she didn't think this was how androids dressed.   
"Oh yeah!" Krillin cried, "This is Juuhachigou. Bulma, Juu-chan. Juu-chan, Bulma."   
Bulma gasped. "This is Juuhachigou?? Krillin, may I talk to you?"   
"Uhhh... suuurrre..." and he walked into the house with Bulma. Juuhachigou watched him walk   
into the house. Uh oh... what are they going to talk about??  
  
"Oh my god, she's beautiful!!" Bulma exclaimed. "I didn't know androids could look so human,   
and so pretty! And by the way, nice hair."   
Krillin blushed. "Uhh... thanks. But isn't she beautiful?? I mean damn!! Excuse me for   
saying, but she is HOT!"   
"Okay, calm down Krillin," Bulma said.   
"But what is she gonna think about us talking in her? What if she thinks we're talking about   
her?"   
"Aren't we?"   
"You know what I mean. I would hate for her to hate me!"   
"You can tell her what we talked about."   
"Oh... Okay, sweet."   
"I'll bring her in." Bulma walked over to the door and opened it. "Come on in Juuhachigou!"   
She walked in and over to Krillin. Bulma looked at them together and thought, Wow, what a   
cute couple!  
"So what did you come here to do?" Bulma asked finally.   
"I want you to make Juu-chan a money card," Krillin replied smiling.   
"Oh, sure!" And she started down the hall towards her lab, gesturing for them to follow her.   
On the way there, Juuhachigou leaned over and whispered, "So what were you talking about?"   
Krillin smiled. "Well, she complimented my hair, she said you were beautiful, and she said   
she didn't even know it was you because you looked so, human."   
"Really? Wow..." Juuhachigou breathed.   
  
When they arrived at Bulma's lab, Bulma started rummaging through a pile of machinery. She   
then pulled out a Polaroid camera and said, "Okay Juuhachigou, stand against that blue   
wall," pointing to a blue wall (go fig...).   
Juuhachigou walked over to the wall and stood there facing Bulma. "Now what?"   
"Smile!" Bulma said. Juuhachigou put on a fake smile. "Oh come on! You can do better than   
that!" Bulma exclaimed.   
Seeing this, Krillin got an idea. He floated up behind Bulma and gave her bunny ears while   
his head was above hers and he was giving himself bunny ears. Juuhachigou smiled.   
The golden moment.   
Flash!!   
Bulma took the picture out of the little slot. The camera was a special camera, it made   
pictures that were the perfect size for ID's. "Perfect!" she said the moment she saw it.   
She rushed over to a machine, slid the picture into a slot on the side of the machine, then   
entered some stuff on a keyboard panel by the slot. It made loud noises, then a minute later,   
a card popped out of the other side of the machine.   
"Done!" Bulma squealed. She grabbed the card and looked at it. "Beautiful! See?" She gave it   
to Krillin and Juuhachigou.   
"Wow! She's right!" Krillin said. Juuhachigou smiled at her new money card.   
"Cool," Juuhachigou said. "Thanks."   
"Anytime!"   
"So," Krillin said, "I guess we should get going. I need to get you home Juu-chan."   
"Okay, I'll be right out."   
"K. Bye Bulma, thanks!" he said walking out of the lab.   
"Hey Juuhachigou--" Bulma started.   
"Please, call me Juu-chan."   
"Okay Juu-chan," Bulma smiled. "If you wanna talk or do girl stuff: shopping and stuff."   
"Oh that would be great! So you're not mad that I kicked your husband's ass earlier?"   
"Oh he deserved it, he needs a swift kick in the ass once in a while."   
Juuhachigou laughed. "That's what Krillin said you'd say."   
"Well, I guess I'll see ya."   
"Yeah. Bye." Juuhachigou waved and left.   
Krillin was waiting outside the lab for Juuhachigou. When she got out they started walking   
down the hall towards the door. All of a sudden, Vegeta came from down the stairs and saw   
Juuhachigou.   
"What the hell???!!" he yelled. Bulma came running out of the lab hearing his outburst,   
knowing there was gonna be trouble.   
Juuhachigou looked at Vegeta and curled her lip. "Oh shove it."   
Bulma ran up to Vegeta, put her hand over his mouth and held him back the best he can while   
trying not to laugh too hard.   
But the look on Krillin's face showed that he was scared as hell. He grabbed Juuhachigou's   
arm and pulled her down the hall and out the door, the whole way hearing Vegeta's attempts   
to scream and run after them.   
  
They landed in the forest where Juuhachigou lived.   
"Well, bye..." Krillin said looking towards the ground sadly.   
"Yeah, bye."   
"Hey, are you busy tomorrow?"   
"No, I'm never busy, I live in a forest."   
"Oh.. hehe.... well, do you maybe wanna go to the beach tomorrow?"   
"Sure... I've never been there before."   
"It will be a great experience. You should go to town and get an outfit coordinator and she   
can help you pick out a swim suit and some more clothes."   
"Okay, great. So, what time and where."   
"How bout at my house and 2?"   
"Cool, I'll be there."   
"Great! Okay, see ya!" They waved to each other and Krillin flew off. Juuhachigou sighed,   
Wow...   
  
Krillin arrived at his house and went straight to bed. He lay awake for hours just thinking.   
I just can't keep my mind off her. She's the most wonderful woman I've ever met. She so   
beautiful and brave, braver and stronger than I'll ever be... Can a human fall in love with   
an android...?  
  
"It's 2! It's 2! It's 2!" Krillin screamed rushing around the house, gathering all his stuff.   
When he had everything ready, he rushed out of the house wearing a white tank top and blue   
swimming trunks to see Juu-chan. She had a buttoned Jean vest on with a white shirt under,   
that had obviously been a long-sleeved, but she had ripped off the sleeves, and short white   
shorts. She was also holding a towel under her arm and her hair was in a ponytail.   
"Ready to go?" she asked.   
"Yeah!" Krillin exclaimed. "And I brought an extra towel."   
"Good, I'll need something to lay on," she replied and motioned for Krillin to start off,   
since she really didn't know which direction to go.   
  
They landed on the hot sand on the beach near the water. Krillin lay out his towel, took off   
his shirt and lay down.   
Then, something blocked his sunlight. He opened on eye to see Juuhachigou taking off her   
vest. Krillin's other eyes opened slowly.   
She removed her shorts, revealing the bottom half of a bright red bikini. Krillin's eyes   
widened and his open mouth moved into a big open smile. Then she removed her shirt showing   
the other half of the bikini, the bright red string bikini, Krillin could now die happy.   
Juuhachigou set out the towel Krillin had brought for her and got some dark sunglasses from   
her shorts pocket. She put them on and lay down on the towel, her head on another rolled up   
towel. You could almost see the hearts in his eyes as he drooled over Juuhachigou.   
"Wow... that was a damn good outfit coordinator..." Krillin mumbled, his eyes widened.   
Juuhachigou glanced over and smiled at his reaction, then she decided to make him jealous.   
"Yes he was, he said I had a wonderful figure. And he said that this suit was 'me.' He was   
so sweet."   
That snapped Krillin out of his trance. He sat up cross-legged facing Juuhachigou.   
"Really?" Krillin asked jealously.   
Yes, it worked! Juuhachigou thought smiling. "Yea, it was flattering the way he complimented   
me."   
Krillin's blood boiled. Who the hell does he think he is?! Moving in on the girl I love!   
We'll see...  
"Sweeter than me, huh?"   
"You could say that."   
"We'll see whose sweet in a second..." and he got up, went to the water and splashed it onto   
Juuhachigou. She gasped as the cool water made contact with her skin. Her shades had slid   
down to her nose, showing her widened-in-surprise eyes. Her mouth still open from the gasp,   
her head slowly turned to face Krillin.   
"Why you little shit!" she said getting up and running towards him. He screamed and dove   
into the water, Juuhachigou at his heels.   
She jumped in a grabbed Krillin and held him in the air by his hair.   
"Ow! Ow ow ow ooowww...!! A downfall to hair!" Krillin screamed, holding on to Juuhachigou's   
wrists trying to hold himself up and decrease the pain engulfing his skull.   
She laughed evilly. "Don't you EVER do that again," she warned and chucked him into the   
water.   
"Oh yea?" he said after emerging from under the water.   
"Take this!" He splashed water on her again.   
Her face boiled with anger as he dove down in the water and swam away as fast as he could.   
"Come back here you little fart!!" she yelled and dove under after him.   
Krillin swam desperately through the water, Juuhachigou coming closer and closer to him.   
Then he felt hands wrap around his ankles and pull him backwards. He came face to face with   
and evilly grinning Juuhachigou, who had now grabbed onto his wrists.   
Uh oh, I'm screwed! She's fast... what do I do now?? Krillin screamed in his head. Only one   
thought came to mind. He closed his eyes tight and kissed her on the lips.   
Her eyes shot wide open and she released the grip she had on his wrists. And the moment she   
did, he propelled himself upward.   
Juuhachigou remained floating in the same spot under the water, just dumbfounded. Wow...   
that was amazing... I've never felt such a rush before... She could still feel the tingles   
racing up and down her spine. Her stomach had a strange feeling floating around in it,   
butterflies. She slowly floated to the surface and regained her composure.   
Krillin was already on the beach hiding under a towel shaking like a leaf.   
She swam under water to the sand and slowly walked up onto the beach and over to Krillin,   
his eyes peaking out from under the towel.   
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! It was just to escape your mighty wrath O Great and Powerful   
Juu-chan!" he said pulling his head beneath the towel and closing it tight. She smiled.   
"Pack up. We're leaving."   
Krillin slowly popped his head out from under the towel. "Uhhh... okay..." he squeaked.   
  
The whole time they were packing up their stuff, Krillin had been thinking of a way to maybe   
make her happy. On he way back to his house, he came up with the perfect idea. He planned   
it and perfected it the rest of the way home.   
When they arrived and landed, immediately Juuhachigou was ready to go. "Ja ne. I hope I see   
you around," she said.   
"Wait!" Krillin called just before she took off. She turned around and looked at him. "Wait   
just one second, I'll be right back!" And he ran into the house.   
What the hell? she thought.   
  
The second he entered the house, he chucked his stuff on the floor and ran for his sock   
drawer (it's a wonder how it seems that everybody hides their stuff in their sock drawers,   
huh?). He opened it and dug down to the back of the drawer and pulled out the dragonballs.   
He smiled and ran back outside where Juuhachigou was waiting impatiently.   
"Yes?" she said.   
"How would you like to be human?" Krillin asked smiling.   
Juuhachigou was completely taken back by this. "Human...?" she contemplated out loud.   
"I know how much you hate humans, but, it's just a question..."   
Juuhachigou stood there in silent thought for a long while, weighing the pros and cons of   
the choice. Well, I look human, I might as well be one... she thought.   
"Sure," she said finally. Krillin's face lit up, this was obviously a big thing for him. He   
ran to an open spot in the yard and set the dragonballs down.   
"Porunga! I command you! Awaken!" Krillin yelled throwing his hands up in the air. The   
dragonballs started flashing brightly, then a bright light shot up into the sky like a   
bullet, and Porunga appeared.   
"What do you request as your second wish?" Porunga boomed.   
"I wish for Juuhachigou to be human!" Krillin cried.   
"Very well, it shall be done." His eyes glowed bright red, "It is done."   
Juuhachigou was suddenly surrounded by a sparkling white light spiraling around her body.   
Her whole body tingled, inside and out as she felt herself changing right there. Then the   
white light blasted out from all directions from her, and finally it was over.   
She stood there, wide-eyed and dumbfounded. "Wow..." she breathed, "that... was intense..."   
"Yeah," Krillin agreed.   
"What is your third wish?" Porunga asked from above.   
"Oh! Yes, the third wish... Does Juunanagou want to be human?" Krillin responded.   
Juuhachigou looked at him. "You would do that for my brother?"   
"Sure, why wouldn't I?"   
"Oh... sure. And if he didn't want it, he'd get used to it."   
Krillin smiled and turned to Porunga. "For my third and final wish, I wish that Juunanagou   
be turned human too."   
"Very well, it shall be done." His eyes once again glowed bright red. "It is done,   
farewell."   
The dragonballs floated up into the sky, flashed brightly a couple times, then flew off in   
all different directions.   
Krillin turned around and looked at the amazed Juuhachigou.   
"Why would you waste a wish... on me? You could have used it for something useful,"   
Juuhachigou asked.   
"It wasn't a wasted wish at all. I just wanted you to be human, and not metal inside,"   
Krillin explained.   
"Oh... well, I guess I'll see ya later..." she said and waved.   
"Yeah. Ja ne," Krillin waved back.   
"Ja ne," she called and flew off, thinking.   
Krillin watched her till she was a dot, then went into his house and lay on the couch. He   
lay there for a while just thinking. When he finally turned on the TV and watched it till he   
fell asleep a long while later.   
  
Juuhachigou arrived at her capsule house in the woods to see Juunanagou sitting on a rock,   
his head in his hands.   
"Juunanagou, what's wrong?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder.   
He shook his head. "Something happened to me Juu-chan..."   
"Wow, you haven't called me that in a long time. Actually, the last time you called me that,   
we were human," she hinted smiling.   
"What are you getting at?" Juunanagou asked confused.   
"Juunanagou, we're human."   
His head shot up. "How the hell did that happen?"   
"Krillin wished us human with the dragonballs."   
"Cueball wished us human? Why?"   
"How many times do I have to tell you?! He's not bald anymore, he has hair. And he said he   
didn't want me to be all metal inside. I think he made you human to get on your good side...   
and mine for that matter."   
Juunanagou looked at her. "Oh..." was all he said.   
"Well," Juuhachigou started, "I'm going to my room. Goodnight." And she walked into the   
house and to her room. She lay on her bed and turned on the stereo. She listened to the   
music thinking, while slowly drifting off to sleep, Krillin on her mind the whole time.   
  



	3. One Life Lost, Another Gained

Krillin woke up to the blaring of a heavy metal rock band on MTV. He then remembered falling   
asleep to "Jackass" the night before.   
He got up and took a shower, then decided to train a little in his yard. He put on jeans and   
sneakers, walked outside and started training, imagining Cell to kick the shit out of for   
absorbing Juuhachigou.   
  
Juuhachigou woke up to the soft music playing in her ears. She got out of bed and brushed   
her hair. She had dreamed of Krillin. She liked him, a lot, she didn't know what was coming   
over her, it was a strange new feeling. She needed to go and talk to Krillin. She put on a   
white mid-drift T-shirt and some jeans and took off for Krillin's house.   
  
Krillin stopped during mid-kick. Juuhachigou's coming... he sensed. He smiled and continued   
training.   
Juuhachigou arrived a minute later, landing silently on the soft glass. Krillin stopped and   
turned around to face her, panting as the sweat glistened on his face.   
"What brings you here?" he asked, breathing heavily.   
"Well, I have kinda been having some unexplained feelings lately... and I thought that maybe   
you could clear them up for me..."   
Krillin was stunned, what kind of "feelings" was she talking about?   
"Uhh..." he stammered. "What do you mean by," ::gulp:: "feelings?"   
"Well, I don't exactly know myself... it has something to do with you though."   
"Me??"   
"Yeah, whenever I'm around you I get a fluttery feeling in my stomach--"   
"Like butterflies in you stomach??" Krillin exclaimed.   
"Yeah..." Juuhachigou replied, astounded with how he could have known that. "And it feels   
like someone's pulling on my heart--"   
"Like a heartache?" Krillin blurted again.   
"Yeah, and I keep thinking about you..." God he is so cute... she thought. Then she smacked   
her head and said, "There I go again."   
Krillin's heart raced. He knew what the feelings meant, she loved him, she just didn't know   
she loved him. (Boy, doesn't that sound like an excuse...)   
"Wait," she cried, knocking Krillin out of his thoughts. "Could it be that word those humans   
use?" she thought out loud. "It starts with an 'L'... luck or something, no that doesn't   
sound right..."   
"It does have a 'lu' sound though," Krillin said, inching closer and closer to her.   
"Yeah there is... but I just can't remember it..." she mumbled, arms crossed as she thought.   
Suddenly she felt hands pull out her own hands from their crossed position. She looked up to   
see Krillin, holding her hands with hope shimmering in his eyes.   
"L-love...?" she whispered.   
"Me too..." Krillin whispered back. They slowly moved in until they were finally kissing.   
Krillin's heart pounded in his ears, as did Juuhachigou's. Krillin was happy, he was finally   
happy in his life.   
When it was over, Krillin said, "Wow, that was weird, such height difference. Damn, I'm   
never gonna be taller than my girlfriend..."   
Juuhachigou thought for a minute, then came up with an idea. She got down on her knees in   
front of Krillin and pulled his face down to hers. Krillin smiled inwardly as she ran his   
fingers through her hair.   
  
"Hurry up Krillin!" Juuhachigou called from the door of her and Krillin's house.   
"Coming!" Krillin yelled, running down the hall. They were off to the beach. Juuhachigou had   
on her red string bikini and Krillin had his blue swimming trunks. It has been two months   
since the "declaration," and they have been living together since then.   
Juuhachigou had been having difficulties adjusting to being a human woman, and Bulma had   
been gracious enough to teach her the basic necessities of it all: showering in a "shower"   
instead of a lake, using shampoo and conditioner, she had to explain the whole thing about   
her hair not being perfect all the time anymore unless she took care of it, the evils of   
once a month, along with other things. Krillin was extremely grateful to Bulma, but didn't   
fully trust the idea of Juuhachigou around Vegeta all day, they both might snap and just   
beat each other senseless.   
Krillin ran up to Juuhachigou and smiled. "Ready," he said as he reached up and kissed her   
cheek. She rolled her eyes and smiled, then walked out the door with Krillin at her heels.   
When they got outside and Krillin locked the door, they took off, Juuhachigou in the lead.   
Krillin was right behind her and he called out, "Yowza! I'm likin' the view!" She slowed   
down to him and smacked him and smacked him on top of the head.   
"You are such a dork," she said to him and returned to her place in front of him. He only   
smiled rubbing his head.   
  
They arrived at the beach and lay near the water.   
"You're gonna have to put some of this 'suntan lotion' shit on me, you humans and your damn   
weak skin..."   
Juuhachigou mumbled handing Krillin the bottle of suntan lotion.   
Coooool..... Krillin thought happily. He took the suntan lotion and applied it, Juuhachigou   
smiled under his touch.   
After he was done she put on her dark glasses and lay her head on the rolled up extra towel   
they brought. "Whoa, deja vu," she mumbled. Krillin looked over to her and smirked, "Ya want   
it to really be deja vu?"   
"What do you mean by that," she asked. Krillin got up and walked over to the water. Once he   
got there, he smirked once again and splashed the water onto Juuhachigou.   
She gasped and sat straight up as she cold water splashed on her. A cold chill spread   
throughout her body, and upon her skin arose little bumps known as: goose bumps.   
"Damn human bodies..." Juuhachigou mumbled as she got up and charged at Krillin.   
She tackled him and tossed him deeper in the water, jumping in after him. They had fun   
splashing in the water for hours, occasionally exchanging a kissy-kiss or two.   
When they finally got out, they decided it was time to go, so they packed up and left for   
home.   
  
When they arrived there they went in and changed, then Juuhachigou told Krillin that she was   
going shopping and left. Krillin, knowing how long it was going to be until Juuhachigou got   
back from shopping, decided to take a nap on the couch. He turned on the TV and watched   
music videos on VH1 until he drifted off to sleep.   
  
Krillin awoke to the doorbell ringing. He slowly opened his eyes and got up. He drug himself  
over to the door and opened the door. The moment he did, his eyes flew open wide and bulged.   
"M-M-Maron?!?!?" Krillin cried. There, right in front of him, was the blue-haired ditz   
herself, Maron.   
"Hi Krilly! Love the new hair!" she squealed wrapping her arms around his neck and dragging   
him outside.   
"Hey! What do you think you're doing??" Krillin said, trying desperately to escape her death   
grip.   
"Why Krilly, I came back because I realized that I can't live without you!" she said once   
she let go of him.   
"I think you can manage..." he replied, hand behind his head. "You're going to have to, I'm   
taken."   
"You're taken with me?? OH I KNEW IT!!! My little Krilly-willy missed me too!!" she   
exclaimed hugging him, choking off his air supply.   
"That's..... not..... what...... I...... meant......." he mumbled with the loss of air, but   
Maron didn't hear him, she was too busy squealing with, happiness I think.   
Then, the worst thing that could have happened to Krillin at this point in his life, did.   
Maron pulled out from the hug, leaned in and kissed him. And, as fate would have it, in came   
none other than Juuhachigou, home from shopping. She stopped in midair to confirm what she   
thought she was seeing, she was write. Some blue-haired bimbo kissing Krillin, or was it the   
other way around, or was it an equal share?   
She just stood there in utter surprise. Soon her surprise turned into anger and without her   
knowing, her power level rose. Tears formed in her eyes, clouding her vision. Krillin felt a   
tremendous power and he pulled himself away, which, by the way, he had been trying to do   
for quite some time, to see Juuhachigou floating there very angry. He pushed Maron out of   
the way just as Juuhachigou shook her head and took off.   
"JUUHACHIGOU!!! COME BACK!!!! NOOOO!!" he yelled after her. He turned around to Maron, who   
had landed on her ass after Krillin had pushed her away, and walked angrily up to her.   
"Goddamnit you may have ruined the best thing in my entire life you bitch!!" he cried, then   
he turned around. Just before he took off, he turned around, tears in his eyes, and said,   
"And sorry if I made you SAD, I'm sure you have another boyfriend to go to, ya know, one of   
the ones you were banging when we were going out." With that, he took off after Juuhachigou.   
Maron looked on for a while. Then she shrugged, "Well, there still is Anthony, Jason, Matt,   
Harvey, Ricky, Donald, Brian, Al, Tim, Tony, Mark, Mike, Stan, Kent, Mitch...." (I think you   
get the idea...)   
  
Juuhachigou blasted through the air, tears streaming down her cheeks and sparkling in the   
sunlight. She sighed when she reached the forest and flew down into it. She cried the whole   
way to where she used to live. As usual, there was Juunanagou, sitting on the same old rock,   
just thinking, about what god only knows. His head shot up and turned to look at her as she   
ran in, her cheeks stained with tears, old and new. She looked at him, the words he had said   
in the beginning of this relationship kept running through her head, Just don't get your   
hopes up... Her eyes welled up again and she ran into the house.   
He hurt her...... he will pay.... I know he will come to 'talk' to her, he won't get through.   
Juunanagou thought, his anger rising dangerously high.   
  
Krillin zoomed through the sky, trying to find Juuhachigou, when the forest came into sight.   
That's where she is! he thought lowering into the forest. He landed lightly on the floor,   
then started searching for where her house, or where she lived. Then he felt a huge power   
level, That must be where her house, and she is... He hurriedly followed the power level to   
a clearing where there was a little capsule house. "Aha!" he cried. He ran towards the house,   
then out in front of him appeared: yup, you guessed it, Juunanagou.   
"J-Juunanagou...? Hi...." Krillin stammered, he was still scared of the   
former ***jinzouningen.   
"What do you want here?" he responded menacingly.   
"Uhhh... I kinda came to talk to Juuhachigou...."   
"You hurt her. You can't talk to her."   
"But I have to explain! It wasn't like she saw it!"   
"No."   
"Look, I'm sorry, but I have to talk to her. I'm am not going to let you get in the way of   
the only joy I have in life. One of the only reasons I want to live is because she's here!"   
"Touching, very touching, but no."   
"Fine then. I really wanted to get on your good side, but if I have to fight for Juuhachigou,   
I will," Krillin declared getting in a fighting stance.   
Juuhachigou, hearing, and sensing, the commotion, came to the window to see what was   
happening. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled as she saw Krillin confronting her   
brother. Suddenly he got into a fighting stance.   
No Krillin! Don't do it.... What am I thinking?? That little shit cheated on me.... I   
think..... Juuhachigou thought biting her nail in frustration and fear. She opened the   
window just in case they said anything more. They moved into a more open spot and then they   
both lowered into fighting positions. Juuhachigou gasped as a tear rolled down her cheek.   
Krillin looked at Juunanagou in his fighting stance. He knew he wasn't as strong as he was.   
Juunanagou was gonna kick his ass. As long as I get to Juuhachigou.... he thought smiling.   
He leaned back, grit his teeth, and shot forward.   
He delivered a kick to Juunanagou's head, which he easily blocked.   
Then they started in a series of punches to each other, none of them making with the other.   
Finally Juunanagou landed a ferocious kick across Krillin's face, sending him flying into a   
tree. He pulled himself up and wiped the blood away from his mouth, then with a cry of   
frustration, he charged again. This time he punched Juunanagou across the face sending him   
staggering backwards trying to keep himself from falling. He turned his head towards Krillin   
and shot after him, punching him in the stomach. Krillin's face showed his obvious pain   
clearly as Juunanagou punched him over and over in the stomach, then uppercut him, sending   
him flying. He landed with a thud on the ground, sending a shiver up Juuhachigou's spine.   
Krillin twitched as he lay on the ground, mentally screaming at himself to get up, not to   
give up. He slowly and painfully pulled himself up into a sitting position and gasped for   
breath.   
"What's the matter? Not gonna make it? Then I guess you'll never talk, or see for that   
matter, Juuhachigou again. This is what you get for hurting her," Juunanagou taunted.   
Krillin's eyes widened at this sudden revelation. His eyes burned with sadness and fury at   
the thought of this reality.   
"Well come on! You gonna get up and fight, or just sit there and cry?" Juunanagou chuckled.   
Krillin's eyes burned with rage as he tried with all his might to stand up.   
"So that's the best you can do? I feel so deprived of a good workout, what a shame.."   
Krillin's power level rose as complete anger took over his brain and his emotions, then   
finally, it just snapped. He screamed in blind rage and led a fierce attack against   
Juunanagou, every punch, every kick, every blast making contact. Then finally, with the   
fights finishing blow, Juunanagou was smashed into the tree.   
Krillin fumed, breathing heavily. "You will NOT," he said, "keep me away from the woman I   
love with all of my heart. I really hope someday we can be friends, or at least on the same   
team, but I will not let you stand in the way of me and the most incredible person on Earth,   
even if she is your sister."   
Juunanagou looked up at Krillin, you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears,   
and smiled.   
"You are truly in love with her aren't you?" he sighed.   
"No one will ever know how much."   
"Then go ahead. She deserves someone like you I suppose," he said, almost sadly. "I'll   
probably never find someone."   
Krillin's eyebrows came up slowly at this confession, Juunanagou was lonely without   
Juuhachigou there all the time.   
He felt sorry for him... then he remembered that he needed to explain the earlier scene to   
Juuhachigou. He turned and ran to the door and knocked. The door slowly opened up to   
Juuhachigou, smiling with tears streaming down her face.   
"Juuhachigou, let me explain--" Juuhachigou quickly put her index finger over his lips.   
"Shhhh... Shut up Krillin..." she said and kissed him. Juunanagou looked up at the show of   
love before him sadly, realizing that he would never find that, and bowed his head.   
Juuhachigou pulled away. "But--" Krillin started, but Juuhachigou interrupted him.   
"I heard everything. But what was that little bitch doing kissing you? What's her name?   
Where does she live? I'll kill her..." she said jealously.   
"Ooo, someone's jealous.." Krillin smiled. Juuhachigou smiled back and hugged him, but   
because of the ferocious battle, Krillin cried out in pain. Juuhachigou quickly pulled back   
and said, "Oh my god Krillin, I'm sorry!" Then she looked up and saw Juunanagou.   
"Juunanagou!" she cried. Krillin smiled as she ran towards her brother to help him and   
walked over to assist her.   
"Your boyfriend kicked my ass, and he did it for you, you're lucky," Juunanagou told   
Juuhachigou after she had took him inside and took care of him.   
"I know..." Juuhachigou whispered smiling. "Now are you sure it's okay if we go home?"   
Juunanagou smiled at her. "Of coarse, I can take care of myself."   
"Well, I don't like it, but all right," Juuhachigou said hugging him.   
She got up and walked to the door. She turned around just before she left. "Love ya..." she   
said and left.   
When she walked outside, Krillin was there to meet her, but she looked disturbed.   
"He's going to be fine," Krillin reassured her. Juuhachigou nodded.   
Krillin started to think about what Juunanagou had said about never finding love, and what   
he could do to help him.   
"Ya know, I was thinking..." he started while him and Juuhachigou were on their way home,   
"that maybe we could get Juunanagou a girlfriend or something."   
"Oh come on," Juuhachigou replied, practically laughing. "Juunanagou doesn't want a   
girlfriend."   
"He's lonely, I can tell. After we fought, he said that you deserved love, and that he'd   
never find it. If you would have seen the look in his eyes..."   
"Really?" Juuhachigou was amazed that Juunanagou could ever be lonely, or longing for love.   
It just wasn't... 'him.' "Yeah... Hey! I've got an idea!"   
  
"Black hair, blue eyed male. Likes pleasant conversation and fighting. Wonderful personality   
and looking for a nice lady ages 25-28. Send your profile. Damn this personal add has been   
getting a lot of responses!" Juuhachigou exclaimed rummaging through tons of profiles.   
"Juunanagou must be very popular among the ladies."   
"You're right about that," Krillin agreed reading a profile.   
"There are a lot of good ones, just not ones for him..." Juuhachigou commented.   
"Oh my god! This one is perfect!" Krillin exclaimed. "Come look at this!" Juuhachigou   
shuffled over to him and listened as he read it out loud.   
"Megumi Toshihira. Brown hair, green eyes. Loves to fight and sing. Loves to 'chat' and meet   
new people. Call 584-0271. She's perfect for him, don't you think! And the picture she sent,   
wow, she's beautiful, but she doesn't even compare to you though!"   
"Yeah, she's gorgeous," Juuhachigou breathed. "Let's call her and set up a date!"   
"Great idea! But first, let's call your brother, make sure he's okay with this."   
Juuhachigou got the phone and walked back over to Krillin dialing Juunanagou's number. She   
sat down next to him as she waited for him to pick up. Finally she said, "Juu-kun! Moshi   
moshi! It's Juuhachigou. Listen, would you like to go on a blind date with a girl named   
Megumi Toshihira? ...... Calm down Juu-kun, it's just a question, and a command, you're   
going. .... Look, I know you're lonely, and I know this will be good for you......Hey! I   
know what's best for you. ........ Very good, it's Friday at 7:00, I'll bring her over to   
your house. All right? Good. Ja ne." Then she hung up.   
"Wow, you're the boss aren't you?" Krillin said amazed.   
"That's right I am!" she replied proudly. "And now to call this Megumi girl. Here, give me   
her profile."   
  
"She'll be here any second!" Krillin exclaimed running around the house.   
"I know, I know!" Juuhachigou exclaimed, trying to keep her composure.   
Then someone knocked on the door. Krillin and Juuhachigou gasped in unison and said, "That's   
her!" They both scrambled for the door and calmed down when they got there. Juuhachigou took   
deep breaths, then slowly opened the door. She was greeted by a beautiful brown-haired girl   
smiling warmly at her. She had on a red mid-drift long sleeved shirt and a long, flowing,   
black skirt. Her long brown hair was partially up in the back in a little bun with hair   
still coming out. Juuhachigou smiled at her.   
"You must be Megumi Toshihira!" she said cheerily.   
"Yes. And you are...?" Megumi answered.   
"Oh, I'm Juunanagou's sister, and this is my boyfriend Krillin," she said, pulling Krillin   
out from behind the door. "Please, come in."   
They walked in and sat on the couch to talk. "So, I read from your resume that you like to   
fight, are you good at it?" Juuhachigou started.   
"Yes, I love to fight, I know I don't look like the type who'd like that kind of stuff   
but..."   
"I love to fight to! And Krillin here loves to too."   
"Wow! Cool."   
"So, do you know how to fly?"   
"Oh yes, that's how I got over here."   
"Oh great! Then we can get there faster! Would you like to go now?"   
"Okay..." she answered uncertainly.   
"What's wrong?" Juuhachigou asked.   
"Well.... I'm kinda nervous... I mean, I've never gone on a blind date before, much less   
answered a personal add, but it just seemed to fit perfectly... but still...."   
Juuhachigou looked over at Krillin and smiled. "If it makes you feel any better," she   
started, "Juunanagou is nervous too."   
"Really? Wow.... Okay, let's go."   
"Great!" Juuhachigou exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. She walked over to the door,   
opened it and smiled happily.   
"Boy," Megumi replied standing up, "you're really excited about this, aren't you?"   
"Well, my brother is really lonely and he needs to go on a date once in awhile," she   
explained.   
"Okay, whatever," Megumi said walking out the door.   
They touched down in the forest in front of Juunanagou's house.   
"You ready?" Juuhachigou asked Megumi before knocking on the door. She nodded and took a   
deep breath. Juuhachigou knocked on the door and waited for Juunanagou to answer.   
Then Juunanagou opened the door. Juuhachigou motioned to Megumi, who was amazed at   
Juunanagou's looks. The moment Juunanagou saw Megumi, his jaw practically dropped, he didn't   
expect this. She slowly walked to the door and Juunanagou invited her in.   
"Have fun you guys..." Juuhachigou said shutting the door.   
When Juuhachigou and Krillin arrived back at their house, they calmly lay down on the couch,   
Juuhachigou resting her head on Krillin's shoulder.   
Suddenly Krillin got up and stood in front of Juuhachigou. He had a nervous look on his face   
as he reached into his pocket for something. He then got down on one knee and took out a   
little velvet box.   
"Juuhachigou," he started, "I know we've only been together for about 2 months, but it has   
been the best 2 months of my life. My life was nothing before you came into it, and I want   
you to be in my life for the rest of it. Juuhachigou... will you make me the happiest man   
on Earth? Will you marry me?"   
Juuhachigou was completely speechless, she never thought this would ever happen to her. She   
wanted to be a part of his life forever, she loved him so much, there was only one thing to   
say....   
"Hell yes!" she exclaimed hugging him. Krillin smiled so widely his face hurt and hugged her   
back and kissed her neck. She pulled out and kissed him.   
After, he slid the heart-shaped diamond ring with 10 karat gold band on her finger and   
kissed her again. She kissed him back and pulled him down onto the couch.   
  
(AN: If anyone wants to write a lemon for this part, e-mail me please! ^.~)  
  
Juuhachigou looked up at the clock. It starts in 15 minutes... she thought nervously. Bulma   
looked at her.  
"It's gonna be okay, Juu-chan. I was just like you were when I married Vegeta," she said.  
"Yea well, I can't blame you for being like this before you married Vegeta/u, but Krillin   
is different, Krillin is kind and loving, the complete opposite of Vegeta," Juuhachigou   
commented.  
Bulma made a face. "Thanks... but Vegeta isn't as bad as you say he is, but I can understand   
how you two would have... ahem.... 'differences.'"  
"Differences?? Hardly... So do you like your dress?" Juuhachigou said, changing the subject.  
"Oh yes! It's beautiful, you did a wonderful job of picking it out," Bulma replied. The dress   
was pure white and the top had off-white swirls, the bottom was completely white and around   
her waist was an off-white sash with a small bow tied in the back. On the shoulders of the   
dress were partially puffy, round shoulder pad-type-things.   
Juuhachigou smiled at this comment. "Thanks," she said, "it took me a long time to pick out."  
Bulma smiled. "And what about you dress? IT is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen!"  
Juuhachigou looked down at her dress. She looked at the white, low-cut, long-sleeved top   
part of her dress. It had a white band across the base of her neck, and from that band came   
a transparent, yet noticeable white cloth down to the actual silky white cloth of the dress.   
The bottom of the dress puffed out beautifully, but not too much, just perfectly. There was   
a line of little red flowers across her head with the veil flowing down gracefully from it.   
She held in her hand a cloth the color of her hair that she held her bouquet of flowers in.   
The flowers were many beautiful shades of red and pink. The blue, shimmering sapphire   
necklace caught her eye. She held it in her fingers and moved her finger along the smooth,   
heart shape.  
Their first date. She could thoroughly remember their first date, and she could hardly   
believe how far they had come from then. And she could hardly believe that she truly loved   
someone, and she did, she really did.  
Bulma looked at her quizzically, she seemed to be lost in thought, in her own little world.  
She smiled. "Yeah, it is beautiful, isn't it....?" she breathed. Bulma's women's intuition   
told her that something was bothering her. She got up and walked over to Juuhachigou, who   
had now sat down in front of her vanity mirror.   
"Krillin is a wonderful man," she said putting her hand on her shoulder reassuringly,   
"you're very lucky."  
"Thanks," she smiled, "I needed some reassurance."  
Just then, the wedding coordinator knocked on the door and peeked her head in.  
"Okay, it's about to start, this way," she whispered motioning for them to follow her.   
Juuhachigou jumped in front of the full-length mirror, fixed her veil and smoothed out her   
dress, then she followed Bulma and the coordinator down the hall.  
The coordinator scuffled along ahead of them in her off-white women's business suit, her   
hair unmoving, since it had been pulled up tightly on the side.  
Bulma slowed down to Juuhachigou, who still seemed to be nervous, despite Bulma's   
encouraging words.  
"Juu-chan, everyone feels like this before their wedding, it is completely normal. But that   
all changes the moment you look in his eyes. Trust me," Bulma smiled soothingly.  
Juuhachigou sighed. "Nothing you say is gonna calm me down or make me less nervous... I'm   
just gonna have to find out for myself if what you say is true..." she said just as they   
reached the line to go down the ail and were shushed by the coordinator.  
Bulma looked at Juuhachigou sympathetically, then got in her space in line, next to Vegeta   
who Juuhachigou regrettably invited and who Bulma forced to go. Bulma was Juuhachigou's   
maid-of-honor and Krillin's best man was, of coarse, Goku. He was smiling happily,   
extremely proud of his friend, who a while ago had trouble even finding a girlfriend.  
Juuhachigou stood at the end of the line, she was going to walk alone, since she didn't have   
a father or a mother. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see who   
it was. She smiled at the sight of her brother's smiling face.  
"You look so handsome in a tuxedo," she said.  
Juunanagou smiled. "You look lonely," he pointed out. "That's why I've decided to walk down   
with you."  
"But, you have to walk down with Megumi," Juuhachigou replied in surprise.  
"She has agreed with me that you looked lonely and she's gonna walk down alone."  
Juuhachigou looked to the line to see Megumi poking her head out of the line of ladies with   
a happy, smiling face. Juuhachigou's eyes watered up at her brother and his girlfriend's   
kindness, she turned to her brother and hugged him.  
"Thank you so much..." she whispered in his ear. "You're right, I was lonely."  
"I could tell, we are twins you know." Then the coordinator told everyone to quiet down   
because it was about to start. Juuhachigou dried her eyes and took hold of her brother's   
arm.  
The bride's maids started down the ail, one couple after another, then Megumi, then Chichi   
and Goku, and then Bulma and Vegeta. When they reached the end of the ail, the bride music   
started playing. The coordinator smiled at her and motioned for her to go.  
The first thing Juuhachigou saw was Krillin, dressed in a black tuxedo, standing at the end   
of the ail smiling at her.  
When Juuhachigou and Juunanagou reached the end of the ail, they gave each other a hug and   
kissed each other on the cheek.  
"Thanks again Juu-kun."  
"Anytime Juu-chan." And then he went and stood with the other men of the groom.   
Juuhachigou walked next to Krillin and looked into his shining eyes. Wow... Bulma was   
right... Your head does clean up the moment you look in his eyes, I'm more sure of myself   
now.   
The minister went through the ceremony, the whole time Krillin was hovering so he could be   
eye level with Juu-chan. Then came the vows.  
"Do you, Krillin," the priest started out, "take Juuhachigou to be your lawfully wedded   
wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and health,   
'till death do you part?"  
Juuhachigou's heart was pounding in her ears. What if he said no? What if he had changed his   
mind?? Similar questions raced through her mind, tormenting her.  
Krillin smiled and content smile and his eyes were so full love. "I do."  
Juuhachigou cheered in her head. I should have known to trust him, he truly does love me...  
Then the priest continued. "Do you Juuhachigou, take Krillin to be your lawfully wedded   
husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in   
health, 'till death do you part?"  
Oh, I hope that NEVER happens... "I do," she said immediately. She saw Krillin's face soften.   
Had he been afraid she had changed her mind, too?  
The priest smiled. "The rings please."  
The ring bearer stepped forward: little Trunks in a cute little tuxedo with a red velvet   
pillow. There were two little indents in the specially made pillow, in them were two shiny   
rings.  
Krillin picked up Juuhachigou's ring as the priest said, "Now place the ring on her finger   
and say 'with this ring, I thee wed.'"  
Krillin slipped the ring onto Juuhachigou's finger while saying lovingly, "With this ring, I   
thee wed."  
Next, Juuhachigou picked up the simple gold band and the priest said, "Place the ring on his   
finger and say 'with this ring, I thee wed.'"  
She slipped the ring onto his finger and said, smiling, "With this ring, I thee wed."  
The priest smiled again. "By the power vested in me by the country of Japan, I now pronounce   
you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Krillin smiled proudly as he lifted her veil. He held her hands as he levitated off the   
floor to make it more appropriate. Juuhachigou smiled as they kissed for the first time as a   
married couple. It the most passionate kiss they had ever shared and probably ever will.   
They pulled apart and smiled at each other as they turned to the crowd to walk down the ail.   
Krillin didn't even bother to levitate back down to the floor, he just floated down the ail.  
As they exited the building, many people were standing on either side of the carpet set up   
for them. They cheered as they headed down towards the limousine at the end. People threw   
rice and flower petals over them, wishing them good luck and complimenting them and   
promising they'd be at the reception.  
When they entered the limo, they waved out the window to all of the guests who waved back.   
Krillin took Juuhachigou's hand as they rolled up the window and the limo started out for   
their home to wait for the reception. She looked over to her new husband and smiled. He   
reached up and ran his fingers through her hair.  
"I can't believe it, I'm actually married to an angel. Hell, I'm actually married!" Krillin   
commented.  
Juuhachigou laughed. "I agree." Juuhachigou sighed with contentment as she turned her head   
forward.  
Krillin leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. She turned her head and kissed him back.   
She was so happy, and so was Krillin. His dreams had finally come true. Getting married to   
the woman he loves, and having her love him back.  
  
The music echoed off of the walls in the hall the reception was held. It was the bride and   
groom dancing time and they felt like they were floating on air. They were actually,   
unknowingly they had floated up a little above the ground in their contentment. When the   
song finally ended, they went and sat back down to eat some of their wedding cake. The   
reception was almost over and Juuhachigou was getting impatient.  
"So where is this romantic honeymoon island you mentioned?" she said finally, smiling more   
than slightly out of curiosity.  
Krillin smiled. "It's an island called Vera Cortia. On the east there is one city, and the   
east is uninhabited. I checked it out and there is a big, beautiful house by the beach. I   
talked to the guy who rented it out and got it for a whole week." He raised an eyebrow and   
smirked.  
Juuhachigou saw this and got even more impatient. When will this damn reception be over???   
Then she realized, it was her and Krillin's reception! They could leave whenever they wanted!  
She stood up, pulling a surprised Krillin up with her. She grabbed her wine glass and tapped   
it loudly with her fork, getting everyone's attention. She smiled.  
"Krillin and myself have decided to take our leave. We are off to our honeymoon for God   
knows how long. Ja ne, and enjoy the rest of the reception."  
Everyone cheered as they made their way out. Juuhachigou looked back at Bulma, who gave her   
a thumbs up and a wink, which made Juu-chan smile.  
When they got outside of the building, Juuhachigou picked Krillin up in her arms and almost   
blasted off when Krillin stopped her.   
"Ya know, if people are seeing this, I'm not lookin too good here..." he whined. Juuhachigou   
smiled and put him down. He then scooped her up in his arms. He kissed her and just stood   
there.  
"Well come on! Let's GO!" she cried.  
"A little anxious are we?" he smirked.  
"I swear if you don't go I will take you there rather than the other way around."  
"Well, I can't risk my pride..."  
She gave a small laugh. "What pride?"  
He gave her a hurt look, then smiled. "And we're off!" With that, he took off, Juuhachigou   
clinging contently and happily to his neck.  
  
  
The End  
  
Wow! That took a while. I had stopped writing on it for at least a month. ::sigh:: I am such   
a damn procrastinator.... Anyway, I'd like to say thanks to Sara, who told me about the   
honeymoon island. Thanks for the research Sara-chan! You kick ass! Anyway, if you have any   
comments, e-mail me at a_gurl22@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading! This is my best and   
favorite one yet!!  
  
~~Juuhachigou~~  
  
  



End file.
